wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mooriyye
Mooriyye is an independent state in Farah’deen ruled by a fiercely militant and aging prince, Abahdin Shallem. Known most famously for its production of dates, it can also be well known for its lasting support and funding of the rebels in the Caliphene Republic. Holding a dark history of bloodshed and treachery, Mooriyye has been able to establish itself well, despite all the problems it has suffered in the 200 years it has existed. The state has been divided since its beginning, with the two warring peoples, the Tyariv and the Shallemii, both refusing to get along. However, they are both kept under the blade of the Prince and his military. History Prior to around 100 years after the Cataclysm, Mooriyye lacked any proper centralized government, instead harboring nothing but upstart tribes and nomadic settlers. Very few were successful in trying to establish any sort of political system or civilized living, though the Shallem tribe grew very fond the area, especially in the years before the Cataclysm. However, the Shallem tribe was nomadic, and disappeared for many years as they followed the ancestral path of their travels. It was several generations before it would reappear in the year 100 A.C., finding that a century had passed since this promised land their ancestors had spoken of was rediscovered. Unfortunately now, it was hardly as beautiful as previously prophesied. In the beginning the Shallem that wished to leave the nomadic life due to the increased size of their tribe, intended to stay in the land told of in stories by their ancestors, and set up the foundations of a city, though it wasn’t anything more than several large tents and even more smaller ones. The Shallem tribe itself was large, and even during the founding of the city, the difference between the Shallem and the others was evident, as those who carried the name seemed to carry automatic prestige. Being Songaskai. they were much fairer than the other residents (Mansuriya who would later come to be known as the Tyariv) and bore their shimmering golden eyes and pale white hair proudly, often decorating it with beads and other frivolities to show that they were higher than they Mansuriya counterparts. They established an official government, that being a Princedom as the Shallem leader was one of the princes of the main family of the Shallem tribe that had decided to stay behind in the fabled land. They began building proper, permanent buildings, taking advantage of the flat land that surrounded them. Mooriyye became officially recognized by the Sultanate and surrounding states and claimed borders in 150 A.C., when their first peace talks with other surrounding territories began. The beginning of Mooriyye was harsh, as civil strife was taking grip between the obviously divided citizens. Conflicts between the two factions were often violent and spontaneous, causing casualties on either side. The economy also suffered in the beginning, as the farmers found themselves having to learn to grow a new product of dates rather than the normal produce they had grown accustomed to with their former nomadic lifestyles, and many of the farmers lost entire crops outright due to a lack of knowledge in date farming. The Shallem people showed their tolerance by not going to open war with the Tyafiv, proved their ability to hold their own in a militaristic and political fashion, and stayed out of foreign relations until they established a functioning economy. The Shallemii farmers, eventually found the methods cultivating dates properly, and capitalized on the discovery. The basis for their economy had been established, and a city they had named ‘Qorijje’ was quickly growing in both structure and architecture, now holding a large estate for the Shallem family. Around the establishment of the estate was when the other Shallemii, those that were not direct descendents of the Prince and would inherit nothing, began to establish themselves above the the lesser Mansuriya Qadir. They had begun calling themselves the Tyariv, or “people of the ground” in loose Qadir’iyye). This is when the division of classes first began, and the separation became more and more apparent over time. Port Tshawiek was established several years afterwards in 190 A.C. The great Tshawiek War began ten years later, caused by the racial tensions and divide between the two present Qadir factions. It lasted for three years, and further increasing the cultural, social, and political fissure that had already been present. The Tshawiek war, though called a “war”, was technically nothing more than a series of glorified street battles that signaled the highpoint in the tension between the government and the two opposing citizen factions. Supposedly the Tyariv were there to praise the Prince Sehkte for his leadership and wish him a long life, but he was traveling through the middle of the court when the Tyariv took him from the east, easily overwhelming his guard and dismounting him. His body was broken and trampled beneath the feet of his panicked horse as well the feet of his panicked court. They quickly toppled his guards, stabbing and murdering them brutally with anything from pitchforks to crude machetes. Once they had seized his body, he was beheaded and hung from the highest pillar in the court. The Shallemii saw this is a threat to their “peaceful” way of living and attacked back: the first of many slaughters to occur. After Amiwayyah was appointed, the fighting got worse, and eventually had to be stopped by the Mooriyye army officially. The war ended with the army putting the adult citizens, both Shallemii and Tyariv, into the center of the city and massacring them while their children watched. Recently, under the iron fist of Abahdin Shallem, the both Tyafiv and Shallemii are kept in line. Any remnants of violence and rebellion remaining nearly 100 years after the Tshawiek War are dealt with via swift and merciless executions. As Abahdin has became increasingly militant in his elder years, the people of Mooriyye found themselves verging on the brink of war with surrounding states, just as their fears of economic collapse were fading. Constantly funding the Caliphene rebels, as well as slowly traipsing into neighboring territories leaves everyone on edge, though it isn’t anyone’s place to question the Prince for fear of violence from within. Etymology Taken directly from the Qadir’iyye words meaning, ‘Divided by Sea’ and was changed from the original name of Moor’ijje, which means ‘Prince’s Port’. The name of the capital, Qorijje, is loose Qadir’iyye for ‘Prince’s Court.’ Several parts of the names used in Mooriyye are widely debated, as their dialect mixes in with several other dialects from regions of the continent; Moor is a regional translation for Sea in Qadir’iyye, though different parts of Farah’deen take it to mean different things, but the meaning sticks for the people of Mooriyye. Commonly used as both a suffix and a prefix, Ijje translates to “Prince” or “royal family” in the common tongue. Geography The shape of Mooriyye is very similar to a box with several out stretching limbs, proof of the past and present princes who have made deals for singular cities rather than larger pieces of land, resulting in an shape that can’t be easily described. The climate inland is incredibly different from that of the climate by sea, though both are considered incredibly hot by the people of Mooriyye as well as outsiders who visit. Mooriyye’s inland climate is falls prey to intense heat and plenty of sun. The primary reason they are so well known for their dates, is that dates can be grown in nearly any location inland from Mooriyye’s contact with the ocean. Most of Mooriyye’s ports litter across its ocean borders in an almost random pattern, but all of them are often very humid and miserable. The air is almost sticky with the water of the ocean and warm with the heat from the sun. The residents, however, have found themselves used to the uncomfortable climate. Notable landmarks *'Qorijje City' :Easily the largest and most important city in Mooriyye, Qorijje is the capital of the sovereign nation as well as the home to the Royal Family and the Prince. Built in in unison with marble, sandstone dominates as the city’s main resource for buildings. The city itself dates back to a few years after the founding of the state in 100 AC, as the Shallem family easily took over as rulers and decided to abolish their nomadic tendencies and establish a sound government. *'Qorijje Castle' :Possibly the only building in Qorijje that contains more Quartz than sandstone, the Castle is considered a work of art by most anyone who sees it. Though the building of the castle was set at 200 AC, it wasn’t finished until 275 AC, starting 10 years late and taking 65 years to build in the center of the even more impressive Prince’s Court. It was the replacement for the depreciated Katese Palace. Sending Mooriyye’s economy into a deficit for several years after, the Shallem family and the current Prince still find it to have been entirely necessary, despite how it nearly collapsed the government’s economy. *'Katese Palace' :The original place that the Shallem family and the incumbent prince, Kortese palace lacks greatly in grandeur when compared to Qorijje Castle, though it is easily the second biggest building in all of Moriyye. Currently in shambles, Katese palace resides in the outskirts of Qorijje, now often filled with vagrants as it was forgotten completely after the government moved out. *'The Prince’s Court' :The Prince’s Court was originally the expansive gardens in the central part of the city, though in 200 AC, Qalla Shallem spent more time in the gardens than he did Katese Palace, and started the construction on Qorijje Castle. Now the castle lies in the North Eastern side of the Gardens, the actual Court itself having been revamped alongside the castle itself. Government The State of Mooriyye is a Princedom, with the Prince always having been of Shallem lineage ( the rule of Amiwayyah Shallem isn’t considered an actual period of the government, as the state refused to acknowledge her leadership), and the next in line is always the firstborn of the prince and his first consort, regardless of if the child was bastardized. The hierarchy of Mooriyye is split into three groups: the Royal Family Shallem, the Shallemii, and the Tyarivin. The Royal Family Shallem are the direct descendants of the last Prince, their concubines, a Shama-abdala priest, the Incumbent Prince’s Mother, and the Prince’s firstborn. Oddly enough, all other children of the current Prince or the last prince are not considered royalty unless they were the firstborn, and are cast down as the upper class society of Mooriyye. The Shallemii are the people who are not direct descendants of the prince(s), but rather are all of their family who fall into the same category and those who they marry. Outsiders sometimes consider the Shallemii to be disgusting, as they basically practice distant incest, marrying only other members of their class who they are distantly related to. The Tyariv are the lowest of the low; farmers, dockhands, ship workers, and other labor-intensive jobs, while the Shalemii take jobs as bankers, ship captains, and other more profitable trades. The Tyariv are often trying to lead a resistance against the government, though the Princes and the Shallemii never stand for it, and often massacre those who try. The Prince is also always with a minister, who directs him religiously. The minister is chosen from the priests residing within Qorijje castle, and it is often the Eldest of the priests, though exceptions have been made when Princes themselves choose their religious advisor. The Minister is tasked with ensuring that the Prince remain true to the Shamballa doctrine and worship the Sun above all else. List of Rulers Before 100 AC - Various tribal rulers of local areas. *100 AC - 127 AC - Abidaha Shallem *127 AC to 160 AC - Abidaha Shallem the Second *160 AC to 162 AC - Qalliyan Shallem *163 AC to 200 AC - Sehkte Shallem *200 AC to 202 AC - Amiwayyah Shallem *202 AC to 240 AC - Moniya Shallem *240 AC to Present Day - Abahdin Shallem Foreign Relations Mooriyye has little to no relation to Regalia, other than the fact it has supplied troops to fight against it in wartime, ensuring that they had at least a few of their own inside the city if the Sultanate should capture the capital. However, the state maintains positive relations with the Sultanate, and the current leader Abahdin often supplies the Sultanate with troops whenever necessary. The Princedom has very neutral regards to the Caliphene Republic, and Abahdin encourages the rebellion within Caliphene for only his own personal enjoyment and cares little for the political side of it. He regards the Caliphene Rebels in the same fashion as their government, but the Princedom has only recent relationships with both. Abahdin only fuels the Rebels to continue the bloodshed, which he finds amusing. Military & Military Tactics The militaristic capabilities of Mooriyye have drastically increased since Abahdin Shallem took over the Princedom. The structure for enforcing Mooriyye laws is the exact same structure of the military. The commander of a unit is called the Ij’Dahl, his second in command named the Ij’Dah (royal second), and the units themselves are called Ij’Di (royal soldier). The tactics used by the Mooriyye Army is often referred to as night-burning, or Adi’Rahah, where the Ij’Di will rush in full force in the dead of night, setting several buildings on the primary side aflame. Waiting until the majority of the village is fighting the flames to flank them on both sides, the Ij’Dah and the Ij’Dahl lead a smaller regiment to attack from behind. Mooriyye soldiers are not taught mercy, so most often the villagers are slaughtered, though the village chief or elder will be taken captive and forced to swear fealty, even though he has no more villagers to direct. Economy and Technology Mooriyye’s economy is reliant very few things extensively, though what they export is mostly what they have an access of, otherwise their economy is very self-reliant on itself. It’s technological capabilities are also very basic, though they do have a series of siege and war machines built for invasion of larger cities or desert keeps. Since the creation of Qorijje Castle, Mooriyye has founds itself suffering economically, though Abahdin and his father found a way to easily fill their coffers by pillaging cities just outside of their borders, occasionally being forced out by the opposing State’s military and bringing the two to the near brink of war. Mooriyye has a thriving but specific economy narrowed down to a few certain exports and imports making most of their trade. Gold is imported from whatever country traders happen to be moving near, and is needed for common trade with other merchants inland of Farah’deen, as well as using it to make jewelry. Always required to repair Qorijje castle, quartz is also a major import that has almost caused Mooriyye’s economy to crash on multiple occasions. It has been in short supply since the fall of Kelmoria. Finally iron is important to Mooriyye’s export of weapons, and is brought in from several countries in order to fuel one of their smaller exports as well as provide their soldiers with weapons. Made inland of Mooriyye and brought in caravans to the coast for transport, dates are one of the most popular things that Mooriyye exports. Favored by Ithanians as well as several more of the luxurious cultures, there are numerous ways that dates can be eaten, and Mooriyye is more than happy to provide as many as they’d like and more. Mostly wickedly recurved and dangerous blades, Mooriyye smiths forge weapons for both swiftness as well as collateral damage, making anything from thin and short arakh that resemble short swords to two-handed arakh cleavers. Fish are also heavily exported, as fishing is mostly an act done for leisure, the Tyariv make most of their contribution to the economy by producing food for the state itself, and then selling the excess, though fish is desired the most, as most of the Tyariv adore fishing and don’t mind the extra money. Demographics Most of Mooriyye is dominantly Qadir, though 2% of the population are Elvish Slaves, and 1% are Daendroque sailors or slaves. The Tyariv, despite being the lower class, are more than three times larger than the Shallemii, who are Songaskai Qadir. The remaining percentages are slaves or sailors. *72% Mansuriya Qadir category:Qadir Demographics *23% Songaskia Qadir *3% Various Ailor category:Ailor Demographics *2% Avanthar Elf category:Talar Demographics Culture Mooriyye’s clothing is typically the same for both males and females. Men will often wear shawls to cover their shoulders and headwraps to cover their heads, flowing pants that reach mid-shin are often a common occurence. Both sexes will actively shave their heads to keep minimal heat, and the streets are kept as clean as possible, as their shoes are made of incredibly thin leather. Women often wear the same thing as men, with shawls that cover their shoulders and wrap under their arms and over their chests, leaving their lower abdomen exposed; their pants are often the exact same as their male counterpart’s, though some women choose to wear them lower on their hips and have shorter pants lengths. Despite the Shallemii people being direct decendants, holding the name Shallem and not being an officialized member of the royal family is punishable by death. The Shallemii people often take on the names of two past Prince, combining them to seem masculine or feminine. An example of this custom would be Abah’weyyah, the combination of Abahdin and Aweyyah Shallem. Last names are always a derivative of Shallem. The Tyariv, however, are not restricted by how their names are formed. Religion Shama-abdala is the dominant religion in Mooriyye, though the people themselves do not often partake in direct worship, finding rather that being outside often and working in the Sun’s heat is worship enough. Though the incumbent Prince always has a Minister who accompanies him and advises him religiously, though in recent years Prince Abahdin has expressed his belief that the religion of Shama-Abdala, and all religions, are a useless waste of time, and a blade is the only thing he believes in. These proclamations are akin to heresy and often discoursed as rumors should other nations investigate, however. Symbols The national symbol recognized the differences between the three nations, the Shallemii and Tyariv crest on either side of the Royal Family’s Arakh blade. The Shallemii symbol is a bolt of silk cloth, recognizing their lavish lifestyle above the Tyariv, who’s crest is a crook and symbolizes their lower lifestyle as farmers and fishermen. The Royal family is represented in the center by an Arakh with a crown sitting crooked on the end of it’s blade, two large gauntleted fists settled behind it in a hand-shaking motion. Soldiers also wear read on their upper bodies, and black on their lower. The tinge of red represents the rank of the Soldier, however: Red meaning that they are an Ijj’Dahl, a lighter red designates a Ij’Dah, and an almost-white Red means that the soldier is an Ij’Di. The Prince and his court always wear Red and Gold on their torsos, white and black on their lower bodies to represent the Qadir devotion to the Sun, despite Abahdin’s reluctance to give his life to a celestial being. Trivia *Mooriyye soldiers are often ruthless, being chosen as children when they are just toddlers or sometimes younger and taught to show no mercy when fighting. Though a change that has only been enacted by Abahdin Shallem and his court, more than sixty years now, as a way of showing that Mooriyye can support it’s own in wartimes. It also makes it easier for their tactics to be effective, as they don’t differentiate between enemies and civilians. *Abahdin also adopted a practice of specially breeding soldiers like one would cattle, picking out a suitable male and a suitable female. When going through this process they often look at intelligence, muscle tone, merciless tendencies, and even the occasional bout of berserker nature. *Nicknamed Ijje De Qil (the boy prince), Qalliyan Shallem ruled only two years, his older brother, Sehkte slitting his throat in his sleep at setting fire to his body, taking control of the Princedom after the year period of mourning. Category:Geography Category:Nations and States Category:Extended Farah’deen Landmass category:Qadir category:Farah'deen category:Mansuriya category:Songaskia